Pokemon Osmium
by richardheaton1
Summary: Follow the epic pokemon adventure with a storyline that has never been seen before. This story is based on my Pokemon Battle thread, and story on vizzed.


CHAPTER ONE

Tgags123 was staring out is window as lightning flashed across the sky. It was almost midnight, yet he could not sleep because tomorrow was the big day, tomorrow was going to be the day that he received his first pokemon from Professor Oxy.

As the hours passed by, the rain had begun to worsen and Tgags123 began to hope that the ceremomy would not be cancelled because of the weather.

Tgags123 never wanted to be Pokemon Trainer, but that al changed five years ago when his brother Goodboy, recieved his first Pokemon and began his journey. Three years later, Goodboy gained national fame as he beat D'Zed to become the Pokemon Champion.

Tgags123 always looked up to his big brother, and upon hearing of his success, wanted to follow in his footsteps and become a champion like him.

He sat, waiting for the hours to pass by, but eventually, his eyes grew heavy and he fell asleep.

Meanwhile, two blocks down the road, KiyokoNee was fast asleep. Before falling asleep, she had spent four hours researching all of the pokemon that would be available for new trainers in order for her to make the right decision.

She had gone to bed saying to herself that a Torchic would be the right choice, and that with it, nothing would stand in her way. All she planned on doing, was getting her pokemon, and then going to challenge her sister Glaceonwhisper who was the gym leader in Osmium City.

Even further down the road, Chewedmint was getting his photo equipment ready. He was an aspiring video producer, and wanted to get video footage of some of the best pokemon battles out there. He figured that becoming a trainer would be the best way to record battles.

Of the three soon to be trainers, Chewedmint stayed up the latest, and after having three cups of coffee, he finally fell asleep at four in the morning, just hours before the ceremony was set to begin.

"Dude! Wake up, you're going to be late." Goodboy screamed as he banged on his brothers door. "The ceremony begins In an hour, so you have to hurry!"

Tgags123 slowly rolled out of his bed and looked at his alarm clock. It was now 11 AM, he barely had any time to get ready so he pulled on some clean clothes and burst out his door into the hallyway.

"Finally, you're up. I would have been able to drive you to the town center if you woke up on time, but now you will have to go on your own."

"I know," Tgags123 responded, "Being the champion means that you have to head straight to the Tower. That's okay though; you go and battle to keep your title."

"Don't worry, I will. I will keep it ready for the day you become strong enough and challenge me… Thanks for understanding" he added and then walked out of the house.

Tgags123 made himself a small sandwich and ran out into the rain. The ground was now soaking wet and it was very foggy, but Tgags123 wound his way through the streets towards the center.

CRASH

"Hey! Watch it! You had better keep an eye on where you walk, just because it's raining and all fogged up does not give you a right to bump into people."

Tgags123 had just run into Pray75. He is one of the richest kids in the region, his dad owns the Pokemon Center, the Department Store, and the day care of this town.

"Sorry!" Tgags123 said but then took off again down the road, the ceremony begins in 10 minutes and there was no way he was going to miss it.

Just then, his phone rang. He looked at the screen to see that one of his friends was calling him. He put the phone up to his ear and began to speak into it.

"Hey, are you at the ceremony already? Please don't tell me that I missed anything."

"I am right behind you running down the road," KiyokoNee whispered into the phone, out of breath. "Slow down just a bit so I can catch up to you."

Tgags123 looked back and sure enough, she was just a couple blocks behind him. Through all the fog, he would have never known it was her if she had not called him. The two of them ran off toward the Center, making it there just as the Professor was giving his opening speech.

The ceremony, which had to take place indoors lasted an hour and a half, but it was worth it, because both Tgags123 and KiyokoNee left the ceremony with a brand new Torchic as their partners. Chewedmint, another one of their friends, was just as excited because he had received a Mudkip.

"We have our own pokemon now," said Chewedmint. "What should we do? I want to record some of the best battles, but I don't know where to start."

"We can start with the Osmium City Gym," said KiyokoNee. "My sister is the gym leader there and I have always dreamed of challenging her.

So the three of them agreed to head off for Osmium City, they were about to head off for Route One when Tgags123 heard somebody call his name.

"I'm not done with you," It was Pray75. "I just got myself a Cyndaquil and it's been dying for a battle."

The rain had begun to fall harder now, and a flash of lightning streaked across the sky.

"All right," said Tgags123. "This will be a good way to start off our journey. Lets battle."

How dare he strip me of my power? I had once been the strongest man in the world, but now I am nothing more than a laughing stock because of him.

I had dedicated ten years of my life to training. I have caught, and trained well over four hundred pokemon throughout my journey and I have risked everything in order to become the champion.

But then he had to come along, Goodboy had to come and take everything away from me. All that power that I have longed for my entire life had been taken from me in the blink of an eye.

Something must be done about that man. Somebody must make him pay for the pain that he caused me to suffer. Goodboy must be taken out of the picture so I can reclaim my rightful spot in history.

"Sir, may I come in?" A voice called from out in the hallway.

Come in Jared" D'Zed responded. "I do hope that you bring me good news."

"I am sorry sire, but I do not. It seems that Goodboy's brother had been given his first pokemon. Him, as well as seven other new trainers are now heading off to Osmium City as we speak, with the hopes of becoming the next champion."

This is not good; those pesky trainers will all want to become champions. They will all want to battle Goodboy in order to overthrow him. I can't let that happen as long as Goodboy is the champion. If those trainers want to battle the champion, it must be me.

"I can't let them win, something must be done," D'Zed told Jared. "I will personally take care of the brother and make sure that he never wins a battle in his life. Jared, I want you to take care of the other trainers."

Somebody must take care of Goodboy. No matter what it takes, no matter what I have to put them through, I will again become the champion.

"Go Cyndaquil!" screamed Pray75. "Use Bite!"

The Cyndaquil that was standing next to Pray75 jumped to attention and lunged at Tgags123's Torchic.

The Torchic rolled out of the way and used Ember on its foe. A short burst of fire engulfed Cyndaquil, but had no effect.

"You need to do better than that! Don't you know anything about the pokemon types? Cyndaquil! Use Quick attack."

The Cyndaquil lunged again, but this time crashed right into Torchic, sending it backwards a couple of feet.

"Get up Torchic!" Tgags123 screamed. "Let's go, use Tackle!"

This time, it was Torchic that was lunging, it crashed into Cyndaquil and knocked it down.

"Tgags123! The weather is getting bad!" Screamed KiyokoNee. "Maybe you should call this off for a bit and head inside!"

"Stay out of this!" Screamed Pray75. "Let's go Cyndaquil, use Pound and end this!"

Cyndaquil stood up but looked weak with the rain falling on it. It then jumped high I the air and slammed it's body down on Torchic.

"Torchic! Get up! We can do this!"

"It's too late. Look, your Torchic fainted. It's all over, I won. Let's go Cyndaquil, let's get you out of this rain."

Pray75 walked away with an evil smile beginning to form. "You have a lot to learn before you can become a true trainer, and I don't want you to become a true trainer. Whenever you come close, I will be there to defeat you. Just remember that."

"You did good on your first battle," said Chewedmint. "You know you won't win each and every match right? There will always be a challenge facing you, and you will not overcome them all."

"I know," said Tgags123. "I'm okay with losing, but I'm not okay with losing to him, I can see why only a handful of people like him."

After a tough defeat, Tgags123 walked with KiyokoNee and Chewedmint to the bus terminal, ready to begin their journey.

"Charizard! Use Flame Charge!"

The Charizard flew high in the air and then dived at the Raichu. Just feet from the ground, Charizard pulled up and let out a burst of flame. The Raichu collapsed but quickly stood up again and turned around to make one final attempt at a comeback.

That was not going to happen; the Charizard twisted around in the air and was now heading back for its kill.

"Raichu!" The challenger screamed. "DODGE!"

"Charizard, use slam!" screamed goodboy.

Before the Raichu could get out of the way, Charizard grabbed a hold of the pokemon and flew into the air again.

The challenger shook his head in disgust, "No!"

Once Charizard had reached a decent height, it turned and began to speed down towards the ground. At the last moment, Charizard let go and the Raichu hit the ground, skidded a dozen feet, and then laid there motionless.

"Good job Mac," said Goodboy. "Another good battle by one of my favorite challengers. You lost yet again, but try agin some time in the future, who know's, maybe the you can finally become the champion after the 7th try."

"I hope so," said Mac. "Beating you is the only thing I ever wanted to do."

"Come on, let's head on downstairs for you to fill out the paperwork."

Goodboy had faced three challengers today, but none of them had succeeded in overpowering our champion. He had just received a call from his younger brother earlier in the day telling him that they would be leaving the city soon.

It was two days ago when Tgags123 received his pokemon, and then all of the new trainers had to ride out to the eastern part of the city. They all stayed in a hotel there for three days and they had to go to all sorts of classes during the day to make sure that they know what they are doing.

The house had been empty since Tgags123 left, he missed his brother. The only thing that kept Goodboy from telling him not to become a trainer wads the fact that he would soon be able to battle him and then they would be together again.

It was 9PM by the time Goodboy had finished all of his paperwork and was able to head home and it was a quarter to 10 when he arrived at the front door of his house.

The door was not locked.

He was sure that he locked the door before he had left this morning. He opened the door and said "hello? Tgags123? Did you come back because you love your brother? No…."

Everything was a mess, all of his books were scattered across the floor, furniture was torn apart and lying everywhere, and everything was broken. All of the windows were smashed in, the TV and Wii U were lying on the floor in pieces, and pots and pans were all smashed across the kitchen floor.

"Hello?!"

Goodboy ran up to the second floor to check on the bedrooms. Tgags123's room was fine, but his room was completely destroyed except for his mattress, which was left untouched. It had been untouched aside for one small note lying on top of the bed.

"You have messed with the wrong person Goodboy, it is time that you fall, and that I take everything away from you. Have a good day."


End file.
